True Hero
by homucest
Summary: Magical girl Sayaka/demon Kyoko progress one shot.


"All this justice stuff gets old real quick." A mysterious redhead sniggers.

Sayaka begins to draw her sword as the demon slinks around her body. Sayaka shivered at her touch.  
"Back off! Im warning you!" the slender tail sneaking beneath a pure skirt.

"Ugk!" Sayaka scoffs in disgust slapping the creatures tail away, "Show yourself! Lets have it out." Laughter echoes from the surrounding shadows of the alleyway, a sultry tone breaking suspense, "Have it your way, hero.."

Dark clouds begin parting.

The black dusk stung Sayakas eyes slightly until it had cleared completely, immediately she withdrew her sword as the demon approached confidently.

"You're.." Not being able to quite believe her own eyes, the young fighter blinked and squinted, "you're not..hideous..?" In fact, Sayaka was completely dumbfounded at the sight of a slender toned redhead strutting toward her. The boots black with the clearest shine she could almost see her own weapon reflected in them. Long slender legs descending from shapely hips and an exposed stomach. Abdominal muscles protruding from the skin, above, two small breasts. The demons nipples just covered with black crossed tape. Her tail was thin with a sharp arrow shaped point which was the only thing hiding her sex, it sat resting tightly upon her petite mons pubis.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled. Sayaka couldn't think straight, that voice, smile. Everything within her wanted to smile in return but this was a demon who could kill at any scent or sign of unguarded weakness. Before she could attempt to strike her, the demons hands were on her body. Sayaka did not want to cause any real harm but rather just rid the demon like a rodent pest.

"Get _off_ of me! Don't touch me!" She snarled staggering in circles as the alluring body slid around her almost as if carried by the wind.

The softest whisper close to ear seeped into Sayakas consciousness.

"You're so pure." It purred, "Especially for one who is a self proclaimed hero…tell me, do you save only pure humans? Or could you be…"

Sayakas heart raced as the succubus seduced her. A weakness like no other spread through out her veins, un-tensing all muscles. A loud **clang** rang in the alleyway as the sword fell fast to the cold floor. Her body temperature became almost unbearable as she felt soft hands exploring her body. Sayaka couldn't think nor speak and the urge to rip out of her clothes was growing with each embrace, each glare into this young girls ember eyes threw her deeper into submission.

_"My hero?"_

And with the last sweet whisper, Sayaka let her body be laid to rest onto the cold floor joining her weapon, of which a glance at caused the demon to kick it away with a smile. Sweat began to roll down her temples, she pulled at her top ripping it open and exposing her chest in an embarrassed desperate haze. Evil lowered itself upon her stomach and ran its hands over her neck and collarbone, lowering its head and placing a warm wet mouth over one of the exposed hardened nipples. Sayaka huffed breathlessly and reached out to touch the red hair. The demon stopped licking and met the blue gaze, neither wanted to look away from the other and neither did for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly Sayaka screeched in pain, the demons weight became almost unbearable. She clenched her fists, her hips wanting to force themselves upward if not held down. The demons tail began running its way up Sayakas skirt and flicked around between her inner thighs. Sayaka gritted her teeth and stared into the ember atop of her as the figure licked her lips and giggled like a naughty school girl being caught skipping class. The tail was cold against skin, yet surprisingly smooth compared to its sharp harsh appearance.

_This..this feels.._

_kind of.._

_good.._

Sayaka was lost in pleasure and pain. a sense of helplessness washed over her as the tails slipped into her underwear and began rubbing her whole sex with ease from juices.

The demon tilted her head and blushed, "Tell me you'll be my hero." She cooed sweetly.

"I.." Sayakas vision was blurry but the red eyes were still present to focus on, "I'm..I'm your..hero.." Weight lifted allowing the blue haired fighter to thrust upward as the cold slippery object forced its way into her vagina and began writhing against her gspot. Sayaka moaned loudly,

"Ahhh!" This sensation was incredible, eyelashes fluttered and hot mouth began to water as her body was forced up and down slightly with every rhythmic hit from inside.


End file.
